Life Moves On
by Qwertymann
Summary: "You're strong, Clem... you... you can do anything." "But... I'm little!" I said, desperation and sadness beginning to show through my voice. "Doesn't mean nothin'. You're going to see bad stuff... but... it's okay," I had to strain my ears to hear his weak voice at this point. Why am I not allowed to be little and grow up in a normal world, with you Lee as my best friend?
1. Prologue

__**A/N: Hey readers, I'm going to give you a warning before you read: this contains spoilers for The Walking Dead the game in episode 5. So I highly recommend you play the game/watch playthroughs so you understand what the characters have went through up to this point. I'm going to say I believe what I'm doing here is going to be a bit different from everyone else... and you'll understand immediately why.  
**

* * *

_Prologue_

"I did it... I got him," I panted, glancing down at the walker I just batted to death. I didn't cringe at his exposed brain as I heard Lee's voice bring me back. Lee...

"You can take care of yourself, see?" The weakness in his voice just hit me for the first time. How come I didn't notice it before? Was it because we were so busy?

"No, not all the time," I didn't fully trust myself.

"Yeah, you can... don't worry." Why was he always so caring? Just like my mom and dad. I carefully moved around the now motionless walker and picked up the gun and the keys. I turned to Lee... and knelt down to meet his level. I've been used to him kneeling down to meet my eye level for so long, and it was breaking my heart seeing him so weak.

"Hey," he lightly breathed out. I waited patiently for him to gather his strength to say what he had to. I would forever hold on to the words he tells me now. He met my gaze finally. "You're strong, Clem... you... you can do anything."

"But... I'm little!" I said, desperation and sadness beginning to show through my voice.

"Doesn't mean nothin'. You're going to see bad stuff... but... it's okay," I had to strain my ears to hear his weak voice at this point. Why am I not allowed to be little and grow up in a normal world, with you Lee as my best friend, with my parents still... I looked down and cried out quietly.

"But... my parents... it's so horrible," and I felt my eyes well up with water.

"I... can't imagine, sweet pea." But you could still be there for me, couldn't you? Couldn't you just...

"And now you? PLEASE... PLEASE don't be one of them. Please don't become a walker!" The sadness and desperation in my voice only grew. Was it really hopeless? Was there nothing I could do?

"There's only one thing you can do. You know that," I looked at him with my watery eyes. He couldn't mean... no. No, there's no way. He can't mean that. Please no. I don't want to. No. No. No! NO! I almost screamed.

"I don't know if I can."

"You have to shoot me honey." How did I know... I looked up to him.

"Lee, no..."

"It's okay, it's okay." I wish I could believe that. "In Macon, the first days we met, do you remember?" Of course I do. I won't forget a day with you, Lee.

"Yeah, I do," I spoke sadly, nodding.

"When I went out to rescue that boy Glenn, we met a girl. She'd been bitten too, all she wanted was to... not come back as a walker..."

"Lee?" but he didn't listen and just continued, I watched him intently, listening.

"And I remember how hard it was to do that... but I'm glad I did. You don't want to see me like one of them." No, no of course not. I want you to be fine! But... if it's your dying wish...

"Okay, Lee... I can do it... I can..." but I still doubted myself. I thought saying it out loud would make the doubt go away. I closed my eyes to try and hold in the tears but his voice brought me back to him.

"Find Omid... and Christa... they're out of town by the train. Do you remember how to get back there?"

I gasped a large breath in as I replied. "Yes."

"Good," I closed my eyes and nodded, finally feeling like I couldn't hold it in anymore, and when I finally opened my eyes I couldn't help to stop the tears from falling out of them. I was crying, but he wasn't gone just yet.

"And Clem..." I looked up, stopping my sobbing.

"Keep that hair short," I'm sure if he could smile, he would. I'm sure if I could smile, I would.

"I will, I'll cut it myself," I spoke with finality.

"Good... and also..." I heard him take a deep breath, his head falling to the side, and his eyes slowly shutting. Was he gone? No. Lee. Lee?

"What, what is it?" His head slowly rose to my gaze again.

"No, it's okay. Alright." He paused for a moment before looking into my eyes, and with the most sincere voice I've heard him, he spoke quietly.

"I'll always love you, Clementine." At those words my heart tore in two, his condition hitting me harder than anything I've ever felt before. The love I have for this man was almost like how I loved my parents. At least, to him, I'll get to tell him, unlike my parents.

"I love you too, Lee." I cried, tears flowing from my eyes as I rose to my full height, my shaking hands slowly bringing the gun I held in my hands up to his head. It's what he wants. No, what he needs. I'm sure... I'm sure he... wants to be alive. I tried to steady my aim, in his voice I heard in my head _a little to the right, good, keep it steady..._ BANG! The gun shot echoed throughout the building we were in, I dropped it and fell to my knees, crying hard. Crying for everything we had been together for the past few months. I rested my face on his shin and let my sobs soak his jeans. I stayed there, crying my eyes out for a couple minutes before I heard the startling sounds of the walkers outside again. The smell emanating from Lee's... corpse... was getting to me and I crinkled my nose, the stream of tears able to be controlled finally.

I rose to my feet, my back a little sore from the hunched position I was in. I looked at his face and cringed, I ruined it. I'm so sorry, Lee. I turned away and sniffled hard, picking up the gun I used to make sure he didn't come back as a walker, unable to look at him anymore in fear of breaking out in another fit of sobs, and walked into the room where the other walker was trapped. I absentmindedly searched the shelves, my insides feeling like they were rotting. Was I turning into one of them? No, that's crazy. I didn't get bit. Maybe... maybe it's the sadness, the depression that my mom used to have? I remember she'd tell me about it a long time ago and promised me I'd never have to feel like that. But I do now. I don't get it. I remember the days back in our house when the world was normal, I'd go to school every day – not that I liked it too much – but I like it better than what this is now. I like it better than feeling like I have nothing... but that isn't only a feeling, is it? I really did, and the tears started again. I sobbed but I kept searching what was on the shelves... food, water, medicine. The basics. I found a small backpack that looked like I could carry it around with me, and opened it. I gasped quietly as I opened it between sobs, there was a bunch of food and water in it! No wonder it was so heavy. Granola bars, water bottles, canned food and even a can opener. It would be enough to get me through a few days if I rationed it properly, like what Lilly used to do. I smiled a tiny bit despite the pure sadness I felt and zipped the pack up, tossing it on my shoulders. I wiped the blood that splattered onto my face off with the sleeve of the hoodie I had on – which I was glad for. Even if it wasn't mine, it had kept me warm on a lot of colder nights.

I looked to Lee one last time and frowned, engraving how he looked into my memory one final time – not that I'd ever forget him or how he looked... I just... I wanted to be sure. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Goodbye, Lee," I whispered silently to the room, opening the door and walking out to the filled street of walkers. My cheeks were still wet from all the crying and I wiped them off, trying my best to not cry as I slowly walked through the endless stream of them, thanking Lee for his smart idea. As gross as it is, it works.

* * *

After a while of walking I came to the edge of town, gasping quietly as I looked to where the train should be, but that too was completely overwhelmed with walkers. There was no sign of Omid and Christa and I couldn't just stay here. It would be crazy for them to try and get to me through all the walkers. What do I do? I don't like making decisions like this. I wish I could have Lee help me decide what to do. I looked around and saw no walkers in one particular direction, to my right, so I decided I'd go that way, out of the city, and just hope that they are there, somewhere, out there. And so I walked. And walked. And walked, until my feet ached and I was far away from city, in some kind of field of nothingness, so far that I couldn't hear the walkers crazed sounds anymore, so far away from them... and him... I sighed, pausing for a moment until I found a log up ahead. I decided I'd go and sit on it. I needed to rest. I was getting tired.

I looked to the ground and saw some red things. Oh, I've seen these before. They go in a shotgun. I picked one up, I don't think this can go in the one I have. No, that's a handgun, or a pistol, I think? Maybe both. But the thought of them being here in the first place saddenend me. There were no dead wlakers around so... but before I could finish my thought, I saw something move in the corner of my eye. It was a pair of people. I got up and looked at them. I opened my mouth as they walked, in the distance, but closed it. Is it Omid and Christa? What if it isn't? What if it's people that want to hurt me? But what choice do I have? It may be stupid, but I made the risk... I started slowly walking towards them as they noticed me and came in my direction.

Please, don't hurt me. I've had enough of that.

* * *

**A/N: So I'd like to hear what you think on a first person perspective in Clementine's point of view. First person writing is difficult to write as nailing the character 100% requires a lot of effort. And if you think I dress up her inner vocabulary a bit too much please let me know, I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. Thank you for reading.**

**Oh, yeah, I had to make 'em tell they love each other there, just because I'm a big sap and think that's what should have been said. Kinda disappointed it wasn't, but the rest is true to the scene, as far as I can tell. Thanks again!  
**


	2. Chapter 1 (title too long!)

_Chapter 1: Little Girl, Don't be Afraid, Little Girl, no Time to be Little_

I walked towards the two people in the distance, slowly, being careful, maybe my steps were a bit stalled, I still wasn't entirely sure if I should go to them, but they were coming to me. From here, I could tell they were a man and a woman – but they weren't Omid and Christa. Where are they? I don't trust these people, don't think they would help me find them. But would they really take advantage of a little girl? No, I can't think like that anymore. I have to be strong.

I observed the people who were now inching closer to me. The man was taller than the woman, he had shaved hair but there would be enough to feel it if I touched it. He was about a foot taller than her, with blue eyes. He wore a slight smile on his face, maybe it was because of me? I remember Omid saying he hadn't seen a kid in so long, could it be the same with them? Would they be so happy to see me?

I fixed my attention to the woman, she had short hair too but not as short as mine, just a bit longer. It was really straight and black and she had a brighter shade of blue eyes than the man. As we were only a few feet apart now, I rose my weapon to them and they stopped. I saw his smile disappear and shock began to show on his face.

"W-who are you people?" I asked, trying to keep my voice clear and strong. They looked at each other for a moment and he sighed.

"Never thought I'd see the day where a little girl would point a gun to me. Hell, or even have one in the first place. But I guess the world is a shitty place." His swear reminded me of when Lee swore, and I'd remind him not to. I didn't care that he did, though. He also had a southern accent.

"Please, I don't want any trouble," I pleaded but kept my voice strong still. I know my mom always told me not to talk to strangers, is this choice even the right one? He took a step closer and I took a step back, and I noticed on him a big gun strapped to his back. It also had what looked like half of a binocular on it. It looked like it could shoot things from very far away, kind of like the ones we had back at the motor inn with Mark, only it looked way more fancy. He leaned down to meet my eye level and put on another smile.

"Look, I don't think any person in their right mind would do anything to hurt a little sweetie such as yourself." He paused and my eyes slit a bit, studying his face. It seemed friendly enough. "You know how to use that? Could you shoot me from where you are?"

"I... don't want to. But I could. What are your names?"

"Okay, fair enough. My name is Thomas and this here is my wife, Bella. Look, we don't want no harm, we were just making our way to Savannah for a supply run. Not that we're runnin' low, but our group could really use some more entertainment. We've ran out of books to read and games to play." I should tell them that's not a good idea.

"You wouldn't last in there. It's like asking to turn into one of them," I warned them.

"Now now, we've been there lots of times in the past. We can take care of ourselves."

"No, that's crazy. The city is filled with them. They're everywhere. You can't even go through the streets!" I told him with a little more force. He paused, and looked me up and down. He crinkled his nose, as if he noticed how bad I smell for the first time.

"You're covered in blood and you smell bad." I glared at him. "Hey I'm not tryin' ta be mean. Is that how you got out of Savannah then? That's pretty smart, I'm surprised."

"It... it wasn't my idea." His face turned into a frown. I guess he understands what happened. Or at least... that I had others...

"I'm sorry, little girl."

"Clementine," I interrupted him. I lowered my gun to my side, and Bella finally stepped forward. Maybe she got nervous from me pointing it at them for so long?

"Clementine, that's a really pretty name." The two looked me up and down and I felt nervous. "Thomas she doesn't like us sizing her up. How about we bring her back with us?" She had the same southern accent as him, but it was a bit softer. Her voice was nice to listen to.

"Well, fuck, do you think the others would approve?"

"Watch your language around her, you don't swear in front of your daughter, give her the same respect!" Bella's voice rose a bit and she looked a little angry. Wait, daughter? And I wonder where this place was? "At least let's bring her with us to clean her up. That is of course, Clementine, if you want to. It's completely up to you. You don't have to come if you don't want to. We won't force you."

I saw Thomas raise his hand and mouth a word like he was going to protest, but lowered it and hung his head. Like he was going to argue with her but decided against it. Mom and dad were the same way, are all marriages the same?

"I... uhm," I looked around at the big empty field, the rolling hills in all directions.

"We have runnin' water and power, lots of supplies. We can clean you up and I can wash those clothes for you. You look like you need a little break anyway." I sighed. These people were offering me what sounded like a little piece of heaven, compared to the world. "We also haven't had any of the dead anywhere near us for days now. Way out here in the country, not many around."

It sounded almost too good to be true. But a better part of me told me I should at least check it out, just for a little bit. And if things didn't feel right, I'd leave. "Okay, I'd like to at least clean up. I haven't had a bath in a couple of months." Their warm smiles made me think they were good people, but I was going to be sure to keep my eyes open, just in case something weird is going on. I can't count on Lee to help anymore, even though I want to so bad.

"So Clementine," Bella piped up as I followed behind. She slowed he walk a bit to be beside me. "How old are you?"

"I just turned nine six days ago."

"Oh well, my. Happy belated birthday. What kind of wonderful gifts did a sweet little girl like yourself get?"

My eyes stared straight ahead, and I said quietly. "One of my best friends died that day. Her name was Carley." Should I have told them about Carley? I don't know. But that day was so sad. She was very quiet for a few minutes.

"Just... how much have you been through?" I didn't even answer her. It was too much that I didn't want to recall it. "I'm sorry for pryin', I'll shut up."

"No, it's okay." I wanted to change the subject before I started crying again, then I remembered they mentioned a daughter before. "You said you have a daughter? How old is she?"

"Oh she's just about your age! She turned seven just before all this dead risin' from the ground crap happened, or whatever you wanna call it. She's just the sweetest thing too. Her name is Angel because that's all I could think about when she came outta the womb. Oh, you might not be old enough to know about that yet." No, I knew.

"Yeah," Thomas finally spoke. "That little girl was a miracle happenin' to our family. Bella and I, we had trouble for a long time tryin' to get her pregnant. It was some tough times back then too, tryin' to keep one job. There were a lotta firin' goin' on and I was strugglin' to keep money for us, but as soon as we got Bella here with the baby, I landed a great job. 'course, now that I think about it, I'd rather go back to those days than live in this world. I didn't get little girls pointin' guns at me, just them sayin' I got a funny lookin' head. Which I kinda do."

I smiled a little, I didn't want to say anything because his head kind of did look funny. But he seemed like a nice guy so I think it doesn't matter. I know it's stupid to think things of people just because of a way they look.

"So, how many people are at the place we're going?"

"Well let's see," Thomas looked like he was thinking and rose his hand, counting on his fingers as he listed the names. "We got Bella, Angel, and me. Leroy, he's a teenager. The owner of the house, Everett. But we call him Vert. It's French for green because he kind of has a thing for nature and gardenin'. And some twins, Lucas and Samantha. They're very close. So that makes seven of us. Do you like meetin' new people, Clementine?"

"I used to, when I was sure meeting those people wasn't such a risk." They looked at me and frowned. "But... you two seem nice enough, so I think it will be okay."

"Good, ya gotta keep up that hope in this world. Not everyone will be out to get ya. Oh hey there's one up ahead. I got it!" He pulled out a knife from a holster he had on his belt then gave out a very sharp whistle. The walker made a lot of noise like they do when they're angry, and came towards Thomas. Before he could grab a hold of him, the knife went right through his head. The way he did it reminded me of Lee and I sighed.

"Thomas, that was pretty close. We should tell Vert about it." He turned and shook his head at her.

"Hon it was just one, a straggler. He wandered from somewhere, it's no big deal. No one will care. There's no more anywhere around."

"But he told us to report to him any of the dead we saw wanderin' around out here within a mile. He was definitely within a mile."

"Fuck it. It's not important." I think I heard Bella grit her teeth. I decided to keep quiet, it probably wasn't any of my business anyway. It's their house, not mine.

"Oh you are sleeping on the couch tonight," she whispered. I still heard it, I guess they have their problems just like anyone does.

"Whatever, pissant," he ended the conversation and I think I felt her steps a little heavier, like she was blowing off steam by stomping in her walking.

"So how much further?" I changed the subject again. Arguing wouldn't do anything. Lilly and Kenny argued a lot back at the inn and I think it caused a lot of problems.

"Once we get to the top of this hill, we'll be able to see the house. Then you can meet all the folks, I'm sure they'll be welcoming. But don't worry if Vert seems a bit angry at first, it will do him good. He's really good with Angel and loves to play with her, another little girl like you won't be any harm done." I closed my eyes once I heard her call me little girl. I took a deep breath and I knew that there wasn't time to be a little girl anymore.

"Okay, but I'm going to ask something of you."

"A favour already? Name it."

"My name is Clementine. Call me Clementine. Don't call me a little girl again." They both stopped and I did too. My voice was a little angry but there was no room to argue with it. I couldn't be little anymore. I had no one to depend on but myself, and if they kept calling me little girl, it will keep reminding me too much. _Ain't mean nothin'_ his voice rang through my head. I'll make it mean nothing, then, Lee.

"Sorry, Clementine. We won't call you a little girl anymore, and we'll make sure the rest of the group doesn't either. Anyway, there it is." Bella pointed to the house in the distance after we got up the last hill. It looked really big! Bigger than the St. John's house, in the middle of a big field. There was a car and a truck near the house as well, but I guess they wouldn't use those a lot to save fuel. There were a lot of trees near the house too, a forest not too far from it. I looked at the house in shock, I couldn't believe the size of it! It's more like a mansion! "Welcome, Clementine, to our little home."

* * *

**A/N: So hey thanks for all the readers and reviewers on last chapter! I probably won't dish out material super fast and super consistent but for now I got a LOT of juice for this story so there oughta be some speedy updates when I get writing time. As you may be able to tell by now, Clementine is going to have to grow up fast now since she doesn't have an adult to help her make tough decisions. Her character is going to change throughout this story, and maybe you can already tell from reading this chapter.**

**Also, I'm not 100% sure that her birthday was on the day Carley died but I'm pretty close to it. Does anyone know for sure? Because I went through it in my head but maybe I missed a day. Any confirmation on that would be nice! I also reply to all reviews left for me. Sorry for the length, by the way, but chapter 2 should only lag a few days behind! 'til next time.  
**


	3. Fresh Start, Stay Strong

_Chapter 2: Fresh Start, Stay Strong_

"Whoa, that place is huge." There was a sparkle in my eye at the sight of the mansion, and I didn't stop the excitement from showing in my voice.

"Yup, it's nice and cozy. Lots of room for us all to have our privacy when we need it. Lots a places to sleep so it can accommodate a bunch a folk, but we haven't really found anyone to invite for a while."

But something was still weird to me. I looked around, wondering why this was the only house in this area. "How come there's no more houses out here?"

"Well see, Vert is a millionaire, or was, whatever. He wanted a place that was away from all the civilization, said he couldn't stand it. He hired some contractors and builders to build him this house, with a lotta room to spare. It's nice, like we said before, the dead are pretty rare around here." I smiled, allowed myself to take in a moment of joy. If walkers really didn't come around here too often, surely it must be a good place to stay. But the people here could very easily change that.

When we got closer I saw a dark skinned man chopping up some wood. He didn't seem to notice us until we got near and Bella had to bring him to attention. "Hey, Leroy!" she called and he looked up, smiling then a face of confusion. He had a little more hair than Thomas and his eyes were dark brown.

"Hey guys, that was a quick run. You found a little girl? By herself?"

"Don't call her little, she'll give you crap for it. Her name's Clementine, and yeah. Told us that Savannah had thousands of the fuckers, everywhere, all through the streets. No way to safely get in." Bella glared at her husband as he swore again. "Clementine, this is Leroy. He's only sixteen but he got a good head on him and a good heart."

He smiled at me and I waved at him. "Hey Clementine, you here to stay with us? I don't mind but y'all have to take that up with Vert. He kind of has final say since he owns the house and all. But I dunno anyone in their right mind that would let a child go on her own. I certainly wouldn't."

"Thank you, you're very kind. It's nice to meet you. How come you're cutting all this wood?" His face lit up as he looked at the pile of chopped wood and readied another log.

"Forest here gives us plenty of wood to keep our wood stove running. Cooked food every night, at least when we got the supplies. And I thought tonight would be a good night for a camp fire. Could be one of the last before the winter rolls in, y'know? It's pretty nice out and I don't think it's going to get too bad tonight. Plus, we got marshmallows."

"I've never had roasted marshmallows before!"

"Hey, sorry to break this up but we gotta find Vert. Any idea where he at?" Thomas asked. "Hon why don't you take our newest guest here and run her a bath and wash those clothes up."

"Sure, you go talk to Vert. C'mon, sweetie." She held out here hand, like I was going to take it but I didn't. She frowned but moved on into the house and I followed her. She opened the door and I gasped as we entered a big entrance room, there was a few pairs of shoes off to the side, a nice carpet covering the floor, and a closet with what I guess had coats and other things for colder weather in there. This room alone could fit a bunch of people in it. To the right was a staircase to the upstairs and to my left I saw the living room, and in there were three people. The looked to us and smiled again, the people here were very friendly. But not as friendly as the St. John's, so I felt a bit more relaxed. The older girl looked over to us and seemingly rushed over almost instantly. She had dark brown hair that was fitted into a neat pony tail that fell to about her shoulder blades and she had pretty blue eyes. She knelt down to me and held out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Samantha. That's my brother over there. His name is Lucas and he's a little bit shy. We're identical twins, you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference between us if our hair was the same! People say that may make me look a bit manly or him bit girly but you know what? That doesn't matter because I think we're both very pretty human beings. Oh I'm so sorry, what's your name?" She spoke so fast I could barely understand most of what she said, but I giggled nonetheless and gave her my hand and she shook it.

"My name is Clementine."

"Oh Clementine what a cute name!" she said, a bit loudly. She was really happy. I don't think I've seen anyone this happy, except for maybe Lee when Carley was still around. I tried not to think about them for now, and Bella spoke up.

"Okay how about you go introduce her to Angel and your brother, I'm going to go run a bath for this sweet girl."

"Okay Bella! C'mon Clementine," and she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room with her brother and Angel. Her brother did look a lot like her – they had the same hair colour and eye colour but his hair was much shorter than hers. It was more hair than Leroy and Thomas though, and it was really messy. Maybe he liked it like that? I saw Lucas and Angel on the floor colouring together, it was really cute and I smiled. It reminded me when Lee would come and draw with me, and I sighed quietly.

"Lucas, Angel, I'd like you to meet Clementine." Angel sniffed hard and looked up at me with cute and innocent eyes. Her parents must be protecting her from witnessing this world, she looked happy too.

"You smell funny," she said as she rose to her feet and I nodded.

"I didn't have a lot of choice. Uhm, are you Angel?"

"Yup that's me! Isn't it the best name ever? My mommy and daddy gave it to me, they're just the best!"

"And you're Lucas, hi." I looked at him and smiled.

"You're... covered in blood. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay. It's still gross but I think I got used to it when I was getting out of Savannah. Bella said she'd wash my clothes for me, I can't wait. I haven't been in clean clothes or had a bath in forever." He nodded and went back to drawing whatever he was.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit socially awkward but you'll grow on him," Samantha spoke sweetly and sat down beside her brother. He gave her a small glare she didn't see but just got back into his drawings. I looked back to Angel, who seemed to be getting a bit impatient.

"Are we done meeting everyone? I want to play some more! But... you, you can't play until you smell nice, like me!" She pointed at me. I just smiled.

"That's okay, I wouldn't want to play with me either."

"Angel!" Bella cried out. "That's rude, you have to be nice to people, especially ones you haven't met before." She walked back into the room. Angel frowned.

"I'm sorry mommy! You can play then, uhm, what was your name again?"

"Clementine."

"That's a big word for orange right? I'm going to call you orange!"

"No, not exactly-"

"Okay Orange, but just sit a bit further away from me okay?" She interrupted me and I rose my hand but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Clementine, your bath is ready. How about we go up there and you can get yourself cleaned up while I wash your clothes."

"Okay, that sounds nice. Thank you Bella." She smiled at me and nodded and led me to the bath.

* * *

I sat alone in the bathroom, feeling the warm water against my skin. It was really gentle and they even had bubble bath, which I really wanted to use. I smiled as I played with the bubbles, Bella told me to take as long as I needed to, and I was really enjoying it. It felt so nice, so clean. And it was really quiet in here too. All I could was the sounds of the water moving around as I moved. I sighed happily, but my thoughts soon returned to everything that just happened. I sighed again, but this time it was because I was getting sad.

I never should have talked to that man on the radio. He lied to me and kidnapped me, and that all caused Lee to get bit. I clenched my fist hard, so hard that my fingernails left marks in my palm, and I felt really angry at him. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, but before too long I noticed I was holding my breath and breathed again. My fist relaxed. Was that... hate? I had a lot of love for a lot of people. Duck, Katjaa, and Kenny. Carley, and my parents. Even Lilly. And Lee, almost as much as my parents. But he never did anything wrong or got mad at me, like my parents sometimes would when I made mistakes or did something they wouldn't like.

But... I've never hated anyone before. I remembered what happened, when I had shot that stranger in the head... to help Lee. A part of me was happy I did. Is this what revenge feels like? Not like when I'd get revenge on Duck for putting bugs on his pillow after he took my crayons. It was different than that. I put my hand on my chest and felt a little pain inside it. Did it hurt like this too? Tears formed in my eyes and I cried quietly, sobbing too.

"It's... okay..." I heard a weak voice whisper, and I gasped. I picked up my gun from the sink and looked around the big bathroom. A nice toilet, a mirror that reflected me pointing my gun at it, the curtains covering the windows, but no one in the room but me. I shook a little, then I heard it again. "Don't... worry..."

But for some reason the voice seemed really calming and I relaxed. I put my gun down but I still couldn't help but to ask. "Who's there? Please, show yourself." I waited for a full minute but got no response. The pain I had felt in my chest before had went away too. Was it because of that voice? Was my mind playing tricks on me? But strangely, I wasn't scared.


	4. What is Necessary

_Chapter 3: What is Necessary_

It was so nice to be clean again. To wash myself. I remember sometimes I'd hate it when it was bath time, but I didn't complain about it because being smelly was worse. I forgot just how nice and relaxing a hot bath could be. But that thing I heard, what was it? It didn't scare me for some reason, but I wonder what exactly what it was. I smiled as I looked at my dress that Bella washed for me, it smelled nice too. And the sweater. In a way... it's like the only I thing have left from Lee, aside from all the memories we had together, and all the things he told me. He was trying to raise and protect me. Just like my parents were and would do in this situation. It still makes me sad. I don't think it will go away for a while, but I tried to swallow that feeling and got my clothes on, blood free and smelling just like when mom used to do them.

After I got dressed, I left the bathroom and looked around, there was no one upstairs. It was really nice. The floors were wood, the hallway was long but wide. There were a bunch of doors on either side of it. On one end there were stairs going up, and on the other end there were stairs going down. I guess that's where I should go. I started to walk towards those stairs but then stopped and turned around, looking at the stairs going up. Quietly, I went to that set instead of the downstairs. If I was going to plan on staying around... maybe it's a good idea to see if they're hiding any secrets. Just like how Lee did all that snooping around at the St. John's place, and stopped me from eating some of Mark. He'd do the same thing in this situation. Or maybe he wouldn't trust them at all. I don't.

So very slowly, I walked towards the stairs, and watching my step I went up. The stairs were quiet, and I was glad that I was still little. Even if I don't want them to call me little, I am small and can use that to help me out. Just like in that place where we found the blowtorch. I smiled at my small victory as I got to the top of the stairs. It was a large single room I ended up in, there was a lot of boxes and stuff up here. I peeked inside a few of them, and saw lots of food. Mostly canned food, but a lot of it. They would last a while, even with me. It was way more food than we ever had at the motor inn. I closed the boxes I looked inside and continued searching the room. There was a wooden desk and a chair up here, and some pieces of paper laid out on it. I picked one up and looked at it.

_328 canned pasta_

_183 cartons of flour_

_219 cases of water_

They must be lists of all the supplies they have. I got bored of them so I stopped reading, then my eye caught a chest in the corner of a room. I snuck up to it and looked it over. It was large and black, I ran my hand over it, it felt like plastic. It was locked, so I couldn't open to look inside it. It kind of worried me. I played with the lock for a minute, focusing hard on to see if it would come loose at all, then I heard a voice.

"Havin' fun up here lass?" I shrieked and turned around, and pulled out my gun. I pointed it at the someone I haven't seen before, and he calmly rose his hands. "Look I know you're hasty to that thing and strangers, but you're the one invading my home. If anything I should be the one angry at you. But you're still young, so I understand the power of curiosity. Honestly, if I were in your position I'd perhaps do the same thing. I take it you had some tough times already, so why don't you lower your gun, and we can introduce ourselves? Please?"

His tone was kind and gentle, and was filled with a British accent. I nodded, and lowered my gun. "I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it." He slowly walked to me and knelt down, looking at the chest. "We don't keep secrets here, so if you really want to know what's in here, I'll unlock it so you can see it. But it's not nice."

"I think... it's for the best." I said slowly, my neck tingling with nervousness now. He nodded and put the key in the lock and opened it. Inside it I gasped at what I saw. A dead body, wrapped up in plastic. There was a bullet wound in his head. I looked away and heard the chest close. "Who... why..." I didn't what to say next.

"It's my brother." He sighed as he locked the chest again. "The poor fella got bit by one of the damned, and turned. I had to finish him before he finished me. I'm keeping his body here... just in case. Just in case when all this is over, there's a cure. Maybe..." he trailed off and I saw his eyes grow a little moist. I put a hand slowly on his shoulder and patted him.

"Your name is Everett.. right?" He nodded. "The person who was taking care of me until not too long ago, his last name was Everett." My voice grew quiet and weakened at the end. He looked to me and smiled sadly.

"You two were close, weren't you?" I nodded. "Why am I the one displaying weakness, in front of someone that's not even a fourth of my age? I'm used to the young ones being unable to handle the pressure. A role reversal is indeed bemusing. Alas... let us go gather with the others. They are waiting, and we'd all like to get to know you a little better. I'm not against the idea of letting another person stay here, but the capacity limit is nearing. I have one room left, in all honesty. But come." He stood up and proceeded to the stairs and I followed him down. He seems like a really nice person. Everyone here does.

We all sat in the main room, there was a lot of comfy couches, and dinner was being served now. Leroy, the dark boy I met earlier, was serving out steak and potatoes to everyone – and they weren't small portions. Everyone was getting a lot, even me and I was very thankful. Samantha came over and sat beside me and smiled at me. "Do you need help cutting your steak?" I shook my head, barely managing it myself. I was so hungry I didn't stop myself before eating, and wow. It was really tasty. I hadn't had food this good in so long. Wait, what if it was poisoned or something? I figured it was too late since I already started eating and didn't stop myself.

"So, Clementine." I looked up from my food and looked around to all the others in the house, on the big couch beside me was Samantha and her brother, Lucas. To the right of us was Everett on a one-seat chair that reclined, um, a lazy boy I think? He was the one speaking. To the left was Bella and Angel on the floor, Angel playing with some toy while her mother tried to feed her over and over again. Sometimes she ate, sometimes she didn't. On the couch in the back was Leroy and Thomas eating together.

"Yes, sir?"

"You don't have to call me sir. I'm not a superior to you in any way. I'm just a senior, haha." Everyone laughed a little at his joke. "Just call me Everett. Or Vert, since that's one everyone likes to call me."

"Okay, I think I'll stick to Vert." He nodded as he ate more of his food.

"I give you food, I give you shelter. I don't mind divvying up the supplies in another share, and I even have one bed left for you, all to your own. This place is secure from the damned attacking, mostly due to the fact they don't wander out here too much. But there's an entire basement complex, with a few places to sleep and supplies to last months. A freezer is down there holding our frozen foods, the steaks everyone received tonight. There is plenty to last. But the main floor of the house is very fortified. It would take them weeks to bust through it. It's a mini-bunker, you could say. Maybe not quite as strong as a bomb shelter but it would be the next closest thing while living comfortably. I'll offer you all this, but in return you must follow a very basic set of rules."

"What are your rules?"

"Don't worry, there's no curfew. First off, no one leaves the property alone. We always stick in pairs. I advise not travelling at night to anywhere, but I won't stop you. Everyone here is responsible for their own safety, but we always watch each other's backs.. We are all armed and all will protect ourselves in the midst of chaos – whether dead or not attack, it is ours and we shan't allow anyone to take it. If you live with us you must accept this fact. You will accept that this will be yours as well as mine and will do anything to protect it. If I had to say, it's a small piece of paradise left in this world and to willingly give it up would be a crime. And also, you must not curse the Lord God anywhere on this property. One of the reasons we are so well off is because of the Mighty Saviour's blessing. If you decide to leave forever, you may do so at any time. Finally, if you wish to take any ammo or food you will ask my permission before doing so. We have plenty of liquids so you make take that to your heart's content without asking. What are your thoughts?"

Everyone was quiet. It was so quiet that if someone dropped a pin, it would be heard all throughout the house. I guess that wasn't asking too much. But what did he mean, if people attacked? Would people really try to come and take a place like this? I thought back to when I shot that person off Lee, when he was getting choked. I looked at my palms. I killed someone before. I felt... really bad. I felt like a piece of me left. In that moment, my heart pounded so hard against my chest that my ribs felt like they were going to break. I remember how much I was sweating, and how scared I was. I shook all over... I surprised myself I got him in the first shot. But in the end, I was glad I got rid of him. Or else he would have killed Lee. And even though he died anyway, at least he didn't die to that evil man.

It's not like I have any choice. This place seems so perfect and so nice, and no one here is mean. Everyone welcomed me happily, maybe a bit shocked. "I've... killed someone before. Would I have to kill someone again to protect this place?"

"Yes. If they threatened us."

"This is what this world has come to," I heard Lucas quietly beside me. He took my hand but didn't look at me. "Sorry, that you had to do something like that." He was hard to hear and I blinked.

I squeezed his hand. "It's okay, thank you." I looked back to Vert and nodded. I don't know if I was ready to kill another person, but I know I'm not ready to try and survive by myself. "Okay. I accept."

"Oh my stars... will you tell us why you killed someone?" I looked to Bella who asked and looked down to my feet.

"Because he would have killed someone I loved. It was my choice." There was silence again, but then Thomas got up off the couch.

"Okay enough of all this sad shit, I'm gunna go get that fire started. Leroy come gimme a hand, would ya?"

"Sure thing!" He piped up happily.

"I'll get the dishes and marshmallows," Lucas offered as he took my plate and started collecting the others.

"Angel, you ready to have some roasted marshmallows?" Bella cooed to her daughter.

"Only if they're sticky!"

"Of course hon!" She looked to me and smiled as she explained. "She really likes sticky things. She'll probably play with the things more than she eats 'em. But it's okay, she'll have a bath tonight too."

"Aw mom! Do I have to?" I remember using that exact same line and smiled sadly.

"Yes, you have to. Now come on, let's go get you changed." And they left too, only Samantha, Vert, and myself left.

"Now, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I'm glad you had killed someone before already." I felt anger in me and glared at him. I was about to yell but he spoke before I could. "Let me explain. We in all honesty have had to fight to keep this place a few times in the past. Not often mind you, but enough to know that we have to defend this place at any means necessary. If you hadn't killed someone in the past, maybe it would be too hard for you to do it now. But since you've already done it before, it won't be too hard. I can understand if you only shoot people in pure self defence... so that's exactly what it will be like if we are ever threatened. Self defence. Just think of it like this. One of our lives or theirs. I'm sure Mr. Everett killed people to protect yours."

"I won't do it unless I know they are here to hurt us." He just looked at me for a minute before standing up.

"Well I'm going to get ready for the fire," and he left to the outside. I still don't think killing someone is ever good. Just like Lee told me. It's never good. Even if he did it to protect me. It was just because it was necessary. Maybe that's what I'd have to do now? Only... only if it's necessary. I rubbed my fingers softly up and down my gun.

"You know," Samantha said to me and turned to look at me. "I haven't told anyone this before but I killed my own mother when she got bit. Look it may not be the same when you kill someone because you're protecting someone and killing someone because you don't want them to be a monster, killing will never ever feel right in any circumstances. But sometimes we have to. In this world now, it's the only way to live. With a gun always at our side. For the record, though, I'd really like to never see you have to use that thing other than to kill some dead guys. C'mon, let's go." She motioned for me to follow her outside and I got up, then said quietly.

"I've killed in both those situations."


End file.
